That Dance
by KaL05
Summary: Ann shares a moment with her dream boy.


**That Dance**

By KaL05

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis._

A/N: I saw Tachibana Ann/Kippei look-alikes dancing in the Prince of Tennis mini-drama "Atobe Kara no Okurimono," and decided to write something about it. Just a one-shot. Please enjoy!

* * *

The bonfire crackling in the middle of the park reflected in Ann's eyes as she stood from a far distance, alone. People, mostly couples, had gathered to dance along with the music. Their faces had warm smiles, feeling peaceful, even for just a moment. She knew they were having a good time, even after the already exhaustive but delightful and priceless experience of the day. The Super Tennis Festival, as Atobe Keigo called it, had been very entertaining.

Ann watched the dancers and, to be honest, wanted to dance, too.

Lately, Ann had been having dreams of a mysterious person. His face was never shown, but she knew there must be some kind of romantic relationship between them. In the first dream, they had gone walking, and he had always had her hand in his all throughout. The second time, they were forced apart, but they found each other in the end, and he had embraced her tightly. In the third, they danced. He had kissed her on the forehead.

It felt so real, his lips gently touching her skin. She could still remember the feeling, even up to now, here, standing in the corner of the park, alone. She remembered him making her feel content, as if she couldn't ask for anymore, reassuring her with his presence.

In fact, this park seemed quite familiar. The atmosphere, the people… It's like she's been here before. Perhaps…she would have her first dance here…

"Yo, Tachibana's sister!"

She turned her head toward the voice that called her name. Recognition showed on her face as she realized it was Momoshiro Takeshi. He walked toward her, his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, Momoshiro."

"What are you doing here alone?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Waiting for someone…maybe," she answered mysteriously. He gave her a curious look, and she laughed lightly. "What about you? How come your sidekick isn't with you?"

"Sidekick?"

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Oh, he's gone to dance with some girl."

"Who? Sakuno?"

"Sakuno? Ryuzaki Sakuno?" Momoshiro had a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm…well, to tell you the truth, that guy isn't much into her."

Ann raised her eyebrows in shock and her mouth formed a small 'o.' "Poor Sakuno-chan…" she said sympathetically.

"He's dancing with some other girl. She's quite pretty, too. Long haired and with a cute pout. _She_ asked him to dance, though."

"What if Sakuno sees him?"

"Eh? Didn't you see?"

"What?"

"Over there." Momoshiro pointed.

Ann followed his direction and was awed at what she saw. Ryuzaki Sakuno seemed too busy dancing with Fuji Syuusuke. They were laughing about something, probably a joke Fuji recited. Ann's face softened and she smiled at how fortunate the younger girl was.

About ten feet away, on the other side of the bonfire, Echizen Ryoma was dancing awkwardly with the mentioned long-haired girl with a cute pout. Though they weren't talking at all and Echizen looked like he wasn't much of a dancer, there was some sort of comfortable aura around them.

"Lucky bastard," Momoshiro muttered under his breath.

"Why don't you find someone to dance with, then?" Ann suggested.

Now, she was scanning the crowd for someone. Seeing Sakuno and Fuji dance, and Echizen with an unknown girl, her desire to dance with a special someone grew.

There was someone who resembled the mysterious boy in her dreams. Kamio had always been so caring for her. People in general would think she always ignored him, but that's not the case when it's just the two of them. She enjoys being with him. He's always made her laugh and could talk of so many things, and she liked just listening to his voice, watching him change expressions when he spoke.

She had thought about it recently. She did have feelings for him. Perhaps, because of the national tournament, she didn't really want to impose on him. She didn't want him to think of other things other than tennis. There was no way she'd distract him. The team had waited so long and worked so hard. If Kamio would break his concentration, then the whole team would break, too.

"Well…how about you, Tachibana's sister?"

Ann looked at Momoshiro. "Huh?" she said stupidly. She had been trying to find Kamio and had paid little attention to Momoshiro since then.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

A light blush colored her cheeks. Momoshiro Takeshi? Well, he's quite good-looking, and he played hero for her on a few occasions. She appreciated him, definitely, but…he wasn't exactly what she was looking for.

"I mean, you're alone with nothing to do, too, right? So…"

She watched the Seigaku regular start to utter gibberish, making a fool of himself in the process. She grinned at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Well," she started to say, but she stopped. She blinked, and on the corner of her eye, she could see Kamio standing a few steps behind Momoshiro. He looked defeated, his eyes narrowed on a spot on the ground.

"So what do you think?" Momoshiro asked, oblivious to the fact that they had an eavesdropper.

Ann looked at Kamio for a little while, before sighing. Pasting a smile on her face, she turned her attention back to the boy before her. "A dance is nice, Momoshiro, but…I was somehow hoping for someone else to ask me," she said in a quiet voice. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to give him a chance, before I lose my patience." She looked at him apologetically, and he nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Sure. Okay. No problem." Momoshiro started to stroll slowly away. "I'm just gonna go, then…walk around…find someone else…"

"You do that."

"See you around."

"Later."

Kamio looked up, amazed. Ann could just imagine him praising her for declining Momoshiro. _Now go on and make your move_, she thought.

"Ah, Ann-chan!"

"Kamio-kun."

"Hi."

"Hi."

He stood for a moment, looking at her. She let him. She loved him when he looked at her this way. It made her feel special, and her heart beat doubled its speed. He walked the few steps to stand beside her, and together, they faced the bonfire.

The smell of fire wafted through the air. People swayed left and right to the beat of the music. No words were said between them, but that was okay. Usually, the silence is very unnerving. One has to say something to break the ice. It felt awkward and uncomfortable not to talk. Tonight, however, the silence was welcome. They were satisfied with everything for that little while. Maybe they've reached that point in friendship that words weren't needed at all. Both were now fine with just standing there. At least they accompanied each other. That's what mattered.

"So…" Kamio softly said.

Ann smiled. "Yes?"

"Momoshiro… Momoshiro, I think, likes you."

"No, he doesn't."

"He doesn't?"

"He just wanted someone to hang out with him. That doesn't mean he likes me." Ann nodded surely. "Even if he did, I wouldn't really care."

Kamio looked at her inquiringly. "Why not?" he asked.

Ann shook her head, laughing quietly. "Because I don't like him, of course," she said pointedly. "I think it's quite easy to figure out that I like someone else."

There was an alarmed look on his face. "Who?" he asks.

She became quiet. She turned away.

"Ann…"

How would she confess? It would be easy to tell him, but how to start? More importantly, was now the right time? All she wanted tonight was a dance. The rest can come later.

Kamio had run the track today. She cheered for him, of course. He was perfect for track, considering his speed. His stamina wasn't as persistent as Seigaku's Kaidoh Kaoru, but it was impressive nevertheless. Improvement was in his agenda of everyday. She knew because she had seen him practicing during the tennis meetings in the afternoons. Sometimes they would go to the street tennis courts along with Kippei-_oniisan_ to have unofficial games with different kinds of opponents.

The national tournament was coming. She can't tell him now.

"Ann, I have something to tell you."

"Akira-kun."

A look of surprise crossed his features. She had never called him by his first name before, they both knew that.

"Are you excited to play in the national tournament?" she asked him.

"O-of course…but...can we talk about something else?"

"No. I want to talk about the national tournament." She was firm.

"Why?"

"Because…I want you to push yourself to the best of your abilities."

They stared at each other for a long time. Kamio finally understood that she was serious and that this was how it should go. They would talk about the national tournament, nothing else.

"Of course," he said. "You know I've been working hard. Still will."

"Yes. Keep doing that until the end of the tourney."

"If we don't win…"

"Don't think like that. You should always be positive. It's all in the mind."

"I know, but listen. Forget about being positive for a moment. If we don't win, and Captain Tachibana will soon graduate…you know our team will lose some of its inspiration. Shinji will be the next captain, for sure. He's the best player we'll have." A pained expression appeared on his face. "It's just that he lacks encouraging skills, you know…"

"Do you want me to talk my brother into making _you_ the next captain?"

"No. I'm just saying… Will you please listen before speaking?"

He was growing irritated at her know-it-all attitude. He always did, but it cracked her up.

She laughed out loud, and when he gave her a stern look, she smiled sheepishly at him.

"All right, all right," she said. "Please continue."

"As I was saying, things will be a little darker."

She raised her eyebrows in wonder.

"I would feel less hopeful."

Ann then realized what he was talking about.

"There would be no base for our confidence anymore when Captain Tachibana leaves."

There was a small silence. She thought about it for a moment.

"Akira…" she finally said. "…can I speak now?"

"Oh, uh, yes."

"_Onii-san_ will not leave a sissy team behind, is he?" She smiled as his eyes looked at her with amazement. "Listen, it's nice to have a great leader to look up to, but wouldn't it be better if you independently grow? You guys can't just feed off from his support and leadership. You're tough. You'll survive without him." She nodded confidently. "You better," she added threateningly.

He pondered her words and came to the conclusion that yes, she was right. Of course, she was right. She wasn't her brother's younger sister for nothing. Both were wise and used their knowledge for the better. He taught her, and she taught him. It was a beautiful relationship, mature but never losing its childish enthusiasm. Kamio can see harmony in family through these two siblings.

"Ann, can I tell you something?" he asked her.

"Is it about the tournament?"

"No."

"Then you can't tell me anything."

"Why do we have to talk about the tournament and nothing else?"

Ann smiled at him. "I'm testing your patience," she said matter-of-factly. "Tell it to me, but only after we win the tournament."

"If we don't win?"

"Will the loss change what you have to say?"

"It depends on what you'll think of me by then."

"Nothing won't change the way I think about you, Akira," she said sincerely. It was the truth. Her feelings were one of the things she wouldn't lie about. "I'm sure I'll respond the way you want it."

"I'll wait, then."

"Good."

There was a new song. Soft guitar played, and Utada Hikaru's voice started to sing. _First Love_. It was one of the most romantic songs, in her opinion. It was perfect to dance to.

"Do you like this song, Ann?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh."

_Ask the damn question._

He didn't. He was about to, but Ishida and Uchimura suddenly came out of nowhere and started rambling on about Kippei looking for Shinji. For some reason, when they left, the moment didn't seem as nice as it was before. Ann and Kamio had become irritated, though both concealed it very well.

The song was still playing, though. It wouldn't be so bad to try and start again.

But it was no good. Kamio had lost his courage. He muttered his goodbye and left. He said if Captain Tachibana needed Shinji, then he should go and find out if he would be of any help.

She sighed, defeated. _Baka._

There she was, standing alone again, in a sea of dancing couples. She was almost one of them, but, dammit, Kamio just does not know how to make a girl feel.

Even though she was inside a stadium and the bonfire was enormous, the air felt cold. Maybe it was just the feeling of loneliness. It always felt cold when one is alone.

She remembered one winter evening, she and her brother were standing at the bus stop. They were to meet with their parents for dinner, in one of the classy restaurants of the city. She had specially prepared for the occasion and wore a dress, completely forgetting that it was snowing outside. Kippei had noticed how red her nose had become, how she could hardly keep her eyes open because of the freezing wind. Like any considerate brother, he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. It may have been minus zero degrees out, but inside they felt warm.

Her mind drifted again to the unknown person she had met in her dreams. She knew she had come across him somewhere. Kamio matched him the most, but why was he so distant tonight? Here…they should have been dancing.

She sighed again, hugging herself and rubbing her shoulders warm.

"This is a nice song."

There was a new person, but she knew him already by the sound of his voice. She turned to him with a frown.

"_Onii-san!_"

"Why are you standing here alone? Couldn't find someone to dance with?" Tachibana Kippei walked and stood next to her, a serene smile on his face. He turned his head left and right to see couples dancing, people walking here and there and getting to places.

Ann sighed the third time. "You always come in at the wrong times," she said, almost to herself.

"Hmm?" He looked at her innocently. "When I saw you, you weren't with someone. How could I have interrupted?" He didn't give her a chance to reply. "Ah, I know! You were planning to ask someone to dance with you. Hmm…let's see who could've been a candidate…" He started to scan the crowds again. "Oh, there's a good-looking boy over there. Is that him? No? Hmm…when I saw you, you were looking over there… Huh! Don't tell me you were gonna ask Kirihara Akaya of Rikkaidai?"

"_Onii-san!_ After what he's done to you before, do you really think I'd be in the right state of mind if I asked him out?"

"I didn't say you were gonna ask him out. I said, to dance."

"_Onii-san_…" She was exasperated now.

Kippei just smiled. "I know you don't like him," he said. "And I know you weren't planning to ask anybody to dance. If you were, you would have found someone by now, considering your disturbing friendliness toward boys."

"Excuse me?"

"You tend to get too cozy with them, Ann-chan. It bothers me, sometimes."

"_Onii-san_, please. How did the conversation get to my 'friendliness' with boys? I don't think they have cooties is all. There's nothing wrong with that. And yes, you're right. I wasn't going to ask someone to dance." Ann rolled her eyes. "You _did_ come at the wrong time…sort of."

"How?"

"Well…you were looking for Shinji…and…"

Kippei laughed gently. "Ah…well, I don't know where that guy is," he said. "But Kamio already came in and offered assistance. I needed someone to watch over our booth while I came looking for you."

"What did you need from me?"

"I thought you'd be alone. And I did find you alone." He looked down at the ground for a moment, smiled, and looked back up again. "But if I hadn't called for someone, you wouldn't have been, right?"

"…yes."

"Kamio told me he was with you."

"Oh."

"Did you want him to stay?"

"Well, sort of."

Kippei nodded. "With this song, too?" he said. "You like this song, don't you?"

"It's ending, anyway."

"That's fine. Another song will play. You might like it, too."

"It's not the same."

"Yes, it's not the same." Kippei's smile widened as another song played, Brand New Days by Hyotei's Shishido Ryou and Ohtori Choutarou. Atobe's family is so rich that they could even sponsor their tennis team's singing careers. It was a good song, though, and for some reason, Kippei suddenly started swaying lightly to its beat.

"When it's a new song, it's time for a new partner," he said. He held out his hand, an inviting gesture, a proposal for a dance. "Will you give me the honor, Miss Ann?"

Ann gaped at her brother. She was taken by surprise at his sudden romanticism. Was he like this with girls that he liked?

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"No need to be embarrassed. Who cares if you're dancing with your brother?" He took her hand and dragged her nearer to the bonfire, where most of the dancing took place. He placed his hand on her waist, her hand on his shoulder, and took hold of her other hand. "You might learn a thing or two of dancing from me, you know."

"Oh, god."

The music was nice. They danced. It felt awkward for the first couple of moments, but soon, it felt normal. Who would've thought her first dance would be with her brother?

"Listen, Ann."

Ann looked up at him.

"Kamio…he's a good guy."

"Let's not talk about that."

"No, you have to listen. We're not going to talk about anything else."

"…okay."

"Kamio's a good guy. I know him and I think…he's okay for you. Not that you have to date him after I say that. I mean, if you don't like him, then that's fine. I'd rather it should be like that, actually."

"I like him, _onii-san_."

"That's fine, too." Kippei looked at her seriously. "But you have to wait."

Ann nodded. "I know. I already told him." She shook her head, her eyes laughing. "There's no way, with the national tournament coming, that I would just tell him that I like him. I can't distract him."

"It's not about tennis, Ann. It's about you being young."

She blinked in surprise and she looked at her brother in wonder.

"You have to wait," he repeated. "Don't go if you're not ready. Think first before you do anything."

"_Onii-san_…"

"Kamio's a good guy." The smile on his face never wavered. "I'll be here to hold your hand. See? I'm holding your hand right now, aren't I? I'll let go sometime soon, but not right now." They both looked at their hands now intertwining with each other. "When you're ready, I'll let go."

Ann had never heard words like these before from her brother. She felt so touched she could almost cry, but she just laughed it off.

A couple bumped into them accidentally, and they were almost forced to break their dancing positions, but for some reason their hands stayed holding on to each other.

"Almost…" Ann said.

"But never," Kippei replied. "Baby sister. Almost, but never."

"Will you stop?"

"What?"

"You're making me…"

"Feel embarrassed?"

"Cry."

Kippei laughed. "Go on, then, let's see you cry," he teased.

"Shut up!" She reached with her other hand and hit him on the shoulder. But then he enveloped her in a small, but tight hug. "_Onii-san_…"

Suddenly, things started to fall into place. The walk where they held hands… Overcoming obstacles and always being with each other… The dance… The mysterious boy in her dreams.

The song was coming to an end.

They danced the last couple of steps.

Kippei stepped back, ruffled her hair affectionately, and leaned forward. He laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Baby girl."

It had always been Kippei, protecting her, calming her, making her feel at ease. Kippei wouldn't let go of her hand, not until she's ready. She can trust him and she knows he trusts her, too. Only he can make her feel like this.

Over Kippei's shoulder, Ann could see Kamio walking back into the small park.

They locked eyes.

She smiled.

_Let's wait, Akira._

* * *

A/N: PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU! 


End file.
